Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 11
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Justin Gray | Writer1_3 = Keith Giffen | Writer1_4 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler1_1 = Mike Norton | Penciler2_1 = Tom Mandrake | Inker1_1 = Mark McKenna | Colourist1_1 = Pete Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Quotation = You're supposed to be a genius so I suggest you put that big brain to work on our problem. | Speaker = Red Robin (Jason Todd) | StoryTitle1 = Eye of the Beholder | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Solomon Grundy | Synopsis1 = Brother Eye arrives on Apokolips and invades the hell world as Monitor Solomon and Darkseid observes, with the former commenting to the later of meeting his match (and end). Also, having teleported with Brother Eye, Karate Kid and Una tries to find out where they are while keeping a low profile. Elsewhere, the Challengers are hiding in an alley as Red Robin notice the urgency of Apokolips' inhabitants. The group are at loss of why they are on the planet and learns from Ray Palmer that neither Apokolips nor Darkseid could be involved in the Great Disaster. They then finally decide to find a way off Apokolips but also notice that Red Robin has disappeared... Red Robin had decided that he finally had enough of his travel with the Challengers due to everything that recently happened in Earth-51, and the group's dead end purpose on Apokolips. He then sees Brother Eye and heads to where it is. Arriving close to where Brother Eye is, Red Robin immediately recognizes the A.I. and the OMACs as they assimilate many of Apokolips' inhabitants. But focusing on his way back to his world, Red Robin decides that Brother Eye may know how to bring him back to Earth. As Red Robin swings by, the Pied Piper sees him from an alley and believes that the "light tunnel" brought him to hell. As Piper decides of taking his own life he is approached by an unseen figure who tells him that he will "decide when it's time for him to die." Meanwhile, Harley Quinzel, Holly Robinson and Mary Batson followed Granny Goodness but also encounter Apokolips' armed forces and the Female Furies. While under fire, Granny offhand tells them of failing to "free the Olympian gods". The three then fights the Female Furies and defeats them with Mad Harriet killed. After subduing Granny's armed troopers and acquiring their weapons, Mary hears the voices of the Olympian Gods. Back on Earth Forager and Jimmy Olsen teleport to the Habitat via Jimmy's Boom Tube power and meets the Hairies. On Apokolips, Una is assimilated by Brother Eye into an OMAC, in which the A.I. tells Karate Kid through Una that it intends on assimilating him for the Morticoccus Virus. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * s * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia }} ----